Kuroshitsuji Music Drabbles
by Paperstrawberrii
Summary: Music drabbles. Please review!


**Hey! So my first fanfic will be based off of a drabble by Devi Le's Mirror. LOVEYOU! Basically, what you do is put your iPod on shuffle, and take the second or third word of the song and drabble about it. So, let's start, shall we? P.S, Devi Le owns the idea of this random little drabble. Thanks for letting me use the idea!**

Make (Song: Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger by Daft Punk)

"_I want to make him mine." _Alois thought to himself as he looked up at his opponent.

Ciel stared back with cold eyes. _"What is the point of this?"_ It was time to make his move. He planned everything strategically and was determined to win. As the boy moved his pawn, a slight smirk appeared on his blonde opponent's face. Now, it was Alois' turn. He picked up his chess piece and placed in front of Ciel's king. Ciel went pale as he remembered their deal. _"You will be mine for the night if I win…"_ "Well, Ciel, you're mine now." Alois said as he smirked and got up to reach for Ciel's hand. Almost instantly, Ciel pulled his hand away from Alois'. "Don't touch me!" He retorted. Ciel knew what was in store for him. The memories of endless nights of tourture he received from Alois were hard to forget. He whimpered to himself as he followed his new master to his bedroom.

World (Song: Never Too Late by Three Days Grace)

"_What does the world look like in his eyes?" _Sebastian wondered as he poured his master's afternoon tea. (Earl Grey, to be exact.) He handed it to the boy and stood quietly beside him. _"What does the world look like in his eyes?" _Ciel asked himself. He looked up at Sebastian, who was staring back at him. "Is the tea not to your liking, bocchan?" Sebastian asked his young lord. "No, it's perfectly fine. I was just thinking about something." Ciel responded. "May I ask what is was that you were thinking about?" Sebastian asked. "It's nothing, really. I just wanted to know what the world is like in your eyes. " He said curtly. Sebastian smirked to himself. _"This will be rather interesting." _He looked at Ciel with kinder eyes than usual. "You are my world, bocchan." Ciel blushed madly. "Don't say such things!" He yelled at his butler. "I'm only saying the truth, sir." He acknowledged. "Do you really mean that, Sebastian?" He questioned. "Yes." Sebastian answered. Ciel's blush became even deeper than before. _"I don't know if I can fall in love with my butler, but it's worth a try…" _"Sebastian." Ciel commanded. "Yes, bocchan?" Sebastian asked. "Kiss me." The young lord ordered. Sebastian smirked and bent down to meet his master's gaze. He brought his face close to Ciel's ear and dropped his voice to a seductive purr. "Yes, my lord." He took the boy's fragile face and gently place a kiss on his lips. Ciel murmured, "Harder, demon…" Much to his delight, Sebastian put more passion into the kiss. Wanting more, Ciel slightly parted his lips and wrapped his petite arms around his butler's neck. Sebastian gently slipped his tongue into his master's mouth and thought to himself _"So this is what it's like to be kissing the young master…" _Slowly, he pulled away and looked at Ciel. "I never told you to stop.." Ciel smirked.

Staring (Song: Monsoon by Tokio Hotel)

Two blood-red eyes stared back at me. _"So this is my fate." _I thought as my butler came closer. I didn't want it to end this way, but I had no choice. I got my revenge, and it was time to pay for it. He got down to eye level with me. "Make it as brutal as you want. Etch the pain into me." I said, trying to not cry out to him in mercy. "As you wish, master." He answered. I impulsively held my breath, not knowing how painful it would really be. I felt his steady breath as he traced the curves of my cheek and moved down to my neck, mildly motioning me closer to him. I trembled in fear as he brought his face close to my own, and clenched my eyes tight. I could feel a single tear escape from my tear ducts and cursed to myself for crying. He gently wiped it away and I closed my eyes. I felt the same steady breath approach again. At the same time, I felt something cold and marble-like brush against my lips. I opened my eyes to see Sebastian kissing me. _"So this is how a demon consumes a soul. How perverse." _I had to admit, I enjoyed it and kissed him back. He pulled away first. "Aren't you going to eat my soul?.." I asked in utter confusion. "I decided against it." He responded. My eyes widened at those words. "You decided against it." I repeated flatly. "Yes," He said. "And I have a confession to make." "Yes, Sebastian? What is it?" I asked him. "I love you." Sebastian answered. For the first time in a long time, I cracked a small, sincere smile. "I love you too, Sebastian." And we went home.

**A/N: D'awwh! Ciel's happy! Hurf. Well I hope you enjoyed my first FanFic! Don't forget to review! Until next time, my lovelies! Au Revior!**


End file.
